


A World of Greens and Golds (and everything in between)

by Saffiaan



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But what did you expect? Fedya is involved, Fedrey - Freeform, Fedya and Hélène have a son deal with it, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Polyamory, Sonyadrey, Sonyafedrey, Sonyakhov, Soulmates, Swearing, You see colours when you touch your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffiaan/pseuds/Saffiaan
Summary: Sometimes, the best things happen completely opposite as you expect them. Andrey had always been eager for the day he’d be able to finally see colours, to finally meet his soulmate. He’d heard amazing stories. Both about soulmates and colours. But sometimes things don’t go according to plan.





	A World of Greens and Golds (and everything in between)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back at it with the rarepairs? Yup, it's me. I'm going down with all these ships though

Andrey ran the short way from his car to the movie theatre. Not only was he a bit late, but on top of that it was also raining quite a bit. It should have been a lovely summer day, but it seemed that the weather hadn’t gotten the memo.  Which in and on itself was a good thing. It had been dry for way too long. It was just a bit less convenient that it happened to be on the one day he had made plans. Not just that, but he was meeting Natasha’s cousin for the first time, so it would be nice if he wouldn’t have to do that looking like a drowned cat.

“Andrey! You made it!” Natasha flew Andrey around the neck as soon as he had properly entered the building. Luckily, she granted him air and let go of him, cheerfully going on. “The weather is just horrible today! Now come, Sonya is waiting for us.” She practically dragged him to the other end of the room. There a girl was waiting Andrey had only ever seen in pictures. Well, and from the other end of a room perhaps.

“Hi,” Sonya said, extending her hand to Andrey. As soon as he took her hand, his own greeting was stuck in his mouth. Suddenly, as if a button had been pressed, the greyscale disappeared. Her hair was a colour, her skin was another, her lips yet another. All colours Andrey didn’t recognise nor knew the name of. Her eyes were still grey, though it looked suddenly richer surrounded by the other colours.

It was quite a lot to take in and Andrey had no idea how long they had been standing there, hands still mid-shake. It must have been quite long, as Natasha scraped her throat. Andrey and Sonya practically sprung apart. Sonya was blushing furiously and Andrey feared that the heat in his face indicated he was doing the exact same. Natasha looked at them with wide eyes and then started to jump and clap her hands.

“You’re soulmates, aren’t you?” she asked, though it hardly sounded like a question. The colour that had creeped up Sonya’s cheeks, the one that looked a bit like her lips, got even darker. Apparently even Natasha realised it wasn’t really a question, as she continued: “My two best friends! It’s perfect! Well, then I won’t be the third wheel on your first date. Have fun!” And without leaving any room for protest, she practically ran away from them, waving and laughing.

“I love her, but sometimes…” Sonya began, chuckling with just the hint of nervousness to it. She shook her head, clearly not going to finish the sentence.

“She’s a bit of a romantic?” Andrey offered, which caused Sonya to laugh, this time without any nervousness to it. He couldn’t help but smile at that. He hesitated for a second before asking: “Do you want to find a colour chart?”

“Please.”

Without really thinking about it, Andrey took her hand and they ran out of the movie theatre. There was suddenly a burst of euphoria that even the heavy rain couldn’t dim. They were laughing the entire way to the car and didn’t stop even as they had gotten in. It took a few minutes before their laughter died down and Andrey felt it was safe enough to start driving.

It was hard to drive, pay attention to the traffic and take in all the new colours around him. Still, there was something he couldn’t help noticing. Something that didn’t sit quite right. One of the things Andrey had most look forward to seeing, were the trees, the bushes and the flowers. The flowers overall didn’t disappoint, having a wide arrange of colours. But the trees at the sides of the road had grey leaves on their coloured branches. The grass and the bushes too were grey.

“…I thought nature was filled with colours,” Sonya said quietly, voicing Andrey’s thoughts.

“It should be,” he said and it suddenly felt like all euphoria had disappeared. This wasn’t supposed to happen. At least, not that Andrey knew of. Was there something wrong? Weren’t they soulmates after all? It made no sense. None at all. “I’m sure there is an explanation for it.” At least, he hoped there would be one. The research on soulmates was quite far, so surely there was some sort of explanation.

Andrey parked in front of a convenience store and got out of the car. Despite everything, he felt the excitement bubble up again. They walked into the store and to the isle that Andrey had longingly stared at for so many times. The shelves were filled with colour charts. Ones with a wide arrange of shades, others with only the basic colours. Discs, sheets, leaflets and even a couple of books. Of course, they could just google all the colours, but going out to buy a colour chart was practically tradition in the soulmate progress. It did make buying a book a bit unnecessary. So they settled on a sheet that had all basic colours and the most common shades on it. The packaging was in black and white and Andrey couldn’t wait to tear it off. And by the looks of it, neither could Sonya.

“Congratulations,” said the woman behind the counter with a knowing smile. It fit a bit weird on her face that looked very stern, but that didn’t matter. It couldn’t diminish the excitement of all of it. Even as the grey on her nails reminded Andrey that there was still something wrong. He paid for the chart and then they made their way out, running back to the car.

“Do you want to open it?” Andrey asked once they were inside, holding out the small package to Sonya. The woman nodded and took it from him. She carefully took off the plastic and then the grey cardboard. Andrey leaned over a bit to look at the chart.

First, he quickly matched the colours on the chart to the things he had seen. The sun was yellow (which admittedly was something he had already known, but it was exciting all the same), the carpet at the theatre had been red, Sonya’s hair was brown, her lips were a mix of pink and red. But then there was something else he couldn’t help but notice. He couldn’t see any of the colours on the right sight of the sheet, the ones that were categorised under ‘cold colours’. Not the blue he knew the sky to be or the green that the leaves on the trees should have been.

“I can’t see the cold colours,” Andrey said after a few seconds. Next to him, Sonya nodded.

“Yeah, me neither.”

Well, at least they had the same thing. It was weirdly comforting. Just like it was that Andrey wasn’t the only one of the two to have the problem, even if that was a bit selfish. It was, of course, still a bit of a problem. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened the internet browser. Quickly, he typed in the search bar ‘not being able to see cold colours’. A couple of articles popped up and Andrey glossed over most of them. Sadly, what he found was a bit disappointing.

“Apparently it’s a thing that just happens sometimes… They don’t know why yet. Some people can’t see warm colours, some can’t see cold. Sometimes one person can see cold while the other can’t,” Andrey summarised the articles. There was a bit about different theories as to why, but they all seemed like guesses and didn’t really matter anyway. “But we’re still soulmates.”

“Well then,” Sonya said with a decisiveness that surprised Andrey a bit. “It’s a pity we can’t see all colours, but I don’t think I care all that much.” He looked up at her and was met with a set of determined eyes, which forced a small smile on his face. “I like you and we may be missing colours, but I can see more than I did before. Some people never find their soulmates, at least we found each other.”

“You’re right,” Andrey agreed, nodding. She was absolutely, completely right. “Well, in that case. Can I buy you a coffee?”

“No, but you can buy me a cup of tea.”

●◦○◦●◦○◦●

 Autumn, Andrey decided, was definitely his favourite season. As the leaves had started changing their colours, he had started to be able to see those colours. Now he was surrounded by the reds, oranges and yellows of the leaves. Both the ones still on the trees as the ones on the ground. The summer had turned the grass in the park yellow and the sky was covered in clouds. There wasn’t anything he couldn’t see the colour of now. Well, except for Sonya’s eyes, which she told him were supposed to be green. Still, as they were walking through the park and her eyes were smiling, it didn’t seem to matter all that much that he couldn’t see their colour.

They had been together for a couple of months now and it had been absolutely amazing. It was like Sonya had said, it didn’t matter that they missed colours, at least they didn’t miss each other. As expected, Natasha was their biggest supporter, which was both nice and incredibly annoying. Though to be honest, Andrey even liked the small ‘awww’ sounds she’d make every now and then. And when, if, Natasha found her soulmate, he’d be sure to repay the kindness.

The path they walked ended at a playground in the middle of the small park. There were a couple of kids playing there. Three girls of about eight kept going down the slide, one after the other, loudly giggling. There were two boys on the swings, they couldn’t be older than five, screaming and laughing. A small group was playing with the brown sand that lay over the entire playground. The grass had no doubt been walked away by all the children that had come here over the years.

One of the boys jumped off of the swing as it was at its highest point. He landed a bit unsteadily, but otherwise just fine. He turned around to the other boy, saying: “Come one, Kolodka! You’re next!” The other boy looked a bit uncertain, but when his swing got to its highest point, he jumped off too. But it didn’t go as well as it had gone for the first kid. The boy stumbled and fell forward, landing on his knees and hands. Instantly, he started crying.

“Papa!” the boy cried loudly, dragging out the last ‘a’ in a series of hiccups. The parents on the bench looked shocked, as did the boy’s friend, but no one moved to actually help. So, Andrey walked to him and crouched down in front of the kid, who once again screamed: “Papa!” Trying to calm him down was no use whatsoever. Luckily it seemed he wasn’t very hurt. His bright yellow shirt was a bit dirty, as were the knees of his orange trousers, but it didn’t look like he was actually bleeding.

Suddenly there was someone next to Andrey. The man pushed his arm away with his own. The heat of the man’s skin surprised Andrey, who had been regretting not taking a jacket for a little while now. That didn’t compare to the surprise he felt when the man looked up at him though. His eyes were a colour Andrey had never seen before. And since he had looked up all the ones he was able to see, they must have been a cold colour.

“Thanks,” the man said as if nothing had happened. He turned his attention to the boy, who was probably his son then and checked the kid for bruises, muttering: “What on earth did you do? Your mum’s going to kill me.” Andrey couldn’t help but stare at the man, even as he stood up, lifting the boy up in the process. Andrey didn’t look away until someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked around to look at Sonya and… he could see the colour of her eyes.

“Are you okay?” she asked, frowning a bit. She was probably just as confused as he was, though no doubt for different reasons.

“I can see your eye colour,” he blurted out, his confusion making it impossible for him to be subtle. “Sonya… I think I can see cold colours.” She was quiet for a little while, her expression completely unreadable. It made sense, but Andrey couldn’t help feel guilty anyway, even if he was aware of the fact that he hadn’t done anything on purpose. He looked up at the man again, who was softly talking to the boy, who had securely latched himself onto his father, head on his shoulder. The man still didn’t look like anything had happened. Maybe it had nothing to do with him then? Though Andrey also didn’t know what else could have caused it.

“Is he alright?” Sonya asked the man. Andrey didn’t know what she tried to accomplish, but he appreciated the effort anyway. The man looked up at her and then seemed to freeze. So there wasn’t nothing.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, which was… an interesting reaction in Andrey’s opinion.

“Mama says you can’t say that,” the boy said, apparently gotten over the shock of his fall.

“Mama is a hypocrite.”

“What’s that?” The boy looked up at his father with wide eyes, causing the man to chuckle. He set the kid down on the ground, who didn’t seem satisfied with that at all, and ruffled his brown curls.

“It doesn’t matter, Kolya. Go on, Alexander is waiting for you.” Kolya looked back at the swings, where his friend was indeed waiting for him. He seemed to have instantly forgotten all about curse words and hypocrite and ran back to the swings.

“So… we’re soulmates?” Andrey asked hesitantly, side eyeing Sonya, who seemed surprisingly calm. Maybe that was just the exterior though. He couldn’t imagine being completely calm in her position.

“No fucking idea, I’m seeing pitifully little difference,” the man said. Well, that explained his lack of reaction. Maybe this was something else entirely then. Suddenly Andrey remembered where they were. In a forest in autumn with a sand floor and a grey sky. If he could suddenly see cold colours too, it would make sense for the man to only see cold colours. It would indeed make little difference.

“That’s your son, isn’t it, ehm….” Sonya asked, getting stuck on the man’s name.

“Fedya,” he supplied, “and yeah, he is.”

“So you’re in a relationship then?”

“No. His mother and I split up couple of years ago. You don’t need to be soulmates for a relationship to work, but it probably helps,” Fedya explained, an easy smile on his lips that didn’t entirely fit the situation. Or maybe it did. He just found his soulmate, hadn’t he? But then, so had Andrey. But he had Sonya. It was incredibly confusing and he didn’t like it at all. “But you two are. I’m betting soulmates?”

“…yes,” Andrey answered, taken back by the accuracy of the guess. And if Fedya knew his soulmate already had a soulmate, why was he so calm under this? Why was Sonya? Did they know something Andrey didn’t?

“I may be colour-blind, but I’m not actually blind,” Fedya said. “Well, good luck together. I need to find my dog.” He started walking away, his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. His posture was relaxed, but Andrey could see he had his hands balled into fists.

“Wait,” Sonya said, once again surprising Andrey. And Fedya too, by the looks of it. But he did stop and turn around, raising a questioning eyebrow. “If you two are soulmates, then it should be able to work somehow, right? It doesn’t make sense. If faith made it this way, it should be fine.”

“That’s not how it works, I’m afraid,” Fedya said and his relaxed smile somehow turned a bit sad, even though it seemed as if nothing about it had changed. He nodded to Kolya, who was happily playing again. “His mother was my soulmate. Saw colours after we first touched. I’ve never seen anything before today. I tried, but it didn’t work out.” He shrugged with a nonchalance that somehow felt both faked and completely sincere. “Sometimes that’s just the way things are. Wouldn’t want to cause unnecessary friction between the two of you.” He turned around, probably to walk away again, but didn’t really get the chance. He hadn’t taken three steps or Sonya had grabbed his wrist.

“I want my boyfriend to be the happiest he can be and if that’s with you, then that’s how it is,” Sonya said with a determination that made Andrey fall in love with her all over again. “And why would you deny yourself the happiness anyway?” To Andrey’s surprise, Fedya didn’t react at all. He seemed frozen in his tracks. A few seconds of awkward silence seemed to stretch out until he finally turned around. Andrey heard Sonya’s sharp intake of breath and that combined with the stunned look Fedya had, made it clear what was going on.

“So we’re each other’s soulmates then?” Andrey asked after another few seconds of silence. Instantly, Sonya broke down in laughter. She let go of Fedya, who looked mildly confused, though he somehow also looked amused.

“It makes sense though!” Sonya exclaimed once she had stopped laughing. How on earth she had managed to both laugh and think, was beyond Andrey, but she clearly had. “It’s why we could only see warm colours at first. And you cold!” She turned to look at Andrey with a smile that looked like it might just split her entire head in half. Then she turned back to Fedya. “I told you it would work out.” She slapped him on the arm.

“God, you’re right,” Andrey breathed and he felt his own laughter bubbling up. Since he saw no reason to hold it in, he didn’t and was soon laughing himself.

“Of fucking course,” he heard Fedya say and he looked up at the man, who now definitely looked amused, “my soulmates are idiots.” The amused smile transformed to a grin, that carried just the hint of relief and genuine happiness. “I do really need to find my dog though…”

“We’ll help you find,” Sonya offered and she took Andrey’s hand. “We didn’t have anything planned anyway.” This technically wasn’t true. They had planned a movie night, but it was nothing that couldn’t be done later. And Andrey wouldn’t mind scrapping it anyway if that meant he’d get to know his soulmate. It would probably be a bit of a challenge to figure out how to do everything, but it was definitely a challenge Andrey wanted to take on. One he was excited to take on, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you spotted the hidden Marya D.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
